


this spark of black that i seem to love

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Reaper thinks the better half of Talon's newest acquisition is sexy as hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [this fanart](http://yougei.tumblr.com/post/146149728657/quick-edgy-red-black-scheme-of-talonshimada-for) of Talon!AU Shimada bros and I thought...holy shit, Genji would go perfect with Reaper, looking like that. This was going to have a plot, at one point but now it's just this.
> 
> Reaper/Genji with a brief implication of Reaper/McCree and McCree/Genji.

The better half of Talon’s newest acquisition looks are vastly improved by all the dark colors. Genji's gotten a makeover, replacing virgin white with deep black and turning the cool green of his vents and visor an ominous red. Sleek, dramatic. _Sexy_.

Still a little shit, though, when he steals Reaper’s mask right off his face and takes off with it. Gabe remembers from missions (god, that was a lifetime ago) that the little shit is fast, no more than a quicksilver blur half the time. He’s fast, but the Reaper is faster. He becomes smoke, wispy tendrils that reach out towards the well-formed legs running at breakneck speed away from him, the finely-muscled arm tensing as he scales a wall to a balcony higher up in the building. He reforms in front of him: an ominous, looming presence. Gabe knows Genji is hard to rattle, always has been, but he also knows the figure he cuts - huge, muscular, a menacing six feet and then some to Genji's lithe five and three-quarters.

“Give it back, brat,” he snarls, voice low and heavy with threats, face shadowed under his hood. “I'll make you sorry. I don't play games anymore, I've changed.”

Gabe can fucking _hear_ Genji smile and it pisses him off. Smug, obnoxious little thing. Genji moves forward, crouching slightly, Gabe knows, so he can peek under the hood. Let him look, he decides, he won’t fucking like it.

“All these changes, Commander Reyes…” Genji teases, and Gabe bristles. He hasn't been called that in what feels like a lifetime. “I hope your cock is still corporeal, at least.”

He doesn’t miss a beat, especially when he knows Genji is trying to get a rise out of him. “All these changes,” Gabe says, throwing his words right back against him and running a gloved finger along the gleaming black of Genji's faceplate. If it were skin, there'd be a line of blood, but instead the metal claw leaves only a thin, silver scratch. “Does your pussy still glow like a nightlight?”

Genji leans his head into the touch and hums. “Would you like to find out?”

\--

“Un-fucking-believable,” Gabe groans as he strokes up the soft insides of Genji’s legs. The cyborg is straddled across his waist, legs spread wide to accommodate Gabe’s thick thighs, the glow that tells him he’s hot for it casting acid-green reflections on the silver accents of Gabe’s coat, all he has left on splayed heavy around them on the bed. He has his hands atop Gabe’s chest, broad and surprisingly warm, seeking balance so he can rock forward against what he’s aching for and Gabe is watching him do it, with so much more hunger than he thought was possible, these days. Genji’s so fucking wet already it's obscene, slipping and sliding his cunt across the column of Gabe’s cock, those pretty, slick lips spreading to accommodate the girth of it against him. Gabe chokes on his words every time he tries to say something more than a muttered curse. God _damn_ this little brat.

Genji tilts his head cutely and says “hmm?” as he sits back on the meat of Gabe’s thighs, chest rising and falling in desperate panted breaths, the bright red of the vents a hazy warm glow beneath the steam they're expelling. He reaches up to the back of his head, fingers clicking into the switches that release his faceplate, pulling it off and tossing it away so Gabe can see the way his face flushes under the pattern of scars. Still so fucking pretty, always been pretty. His eyes are molten gold, lids at half-mast and Gabe wants to fuck them crossed.

Gabe’s gloves have long since been discarded and his hands are the dark grey pallor of death, fingertips black and standing out so starkly against the sweet glow of Genji’s cunt. He spreads his cunt with two thick fingers, thumbing over the swollen node of his clit and laughing cruelly low when he squirms. “You're still just a slut.”

Genji rubs forward, wetting Gabe’s cock with his slick and mewling. Gabe is almost _mad_ ; this is almost too easy - the brat could probably just rub his dripping wet cunt against his cock before he even put it in him and cum keening like a bitch in heat. He'd been like that before, Gabe remembers, all keyed-up and over-sensitive, easy to push over the edge over and over and _over._

“I'm a slut for undead cock, you caught me,” Genji teases as he winks, and Gabe bucks upwards in punishment and catches him off guard, letting the fat, swollen head of his cock slip past his slippery folds and plunge inside him. “I just...ooh, always wanted a taste of you like this, you know.”

“Then _have it_ ,” Gabe growls, already caught up in the sensations and knowing there’s no going back, now, no claiming it was all a game. “Taste the fucking grave, Genji.”

He grabs Genji’s hips so hard the metal dents, slamming him down on his cock and Genji fucking _squeals_ , a little bit of pain and all pleasure as he's filled. He's so goddamn accommodating to the thick spread of Gabe’s cock, his cunt unfairly hot and strangely human. Gabe knows he won't be able to keep him like this for long, knows he'll need to slam him down and fuck that little smirk off his face.

He can tell Genji knows too, realizes it's probably what he wanted. It's in the way he's biting on his lip as he looks down at him, worrying the spit-wet skin with his teeth. Genji doesn't just know, he fucking invites it. _Good_. Flipping them is easy, leaving barely a moment without his cock buried in Genji's tight cunt, laid bare for him when he bends Genji's leg over his shoulder to fuck back into him good and proper. He's _noisy_ , fuck, he's always been that way, answering each lusty grunt as Gabe pistons his hips forward with encouragements that turn to moans, which in turn give way to whimpers. Losing coherency bit by bit.

Gabe fucks him fast and hard, gives him barely a moment's reprieve between the shudders that rack his body before he has a hand between them to play with his clit, to bring him off all over again. He can feel how hard it is against the smooth skin of his cock, swollen and so fucking _sensitive_ when he ghosts fingers over it, makes Genji jump and buck his hips and gush pale green slick all over his cock, his balls, the hard muscle of his abs.

Gabe talks to him, gives him the encouragements he knows he wants and hell, maybe he wants it too, wants to know there's some fucking humanity left in him. “So fucking _wet_ , Genji, damn,” is answered by pitch-black hands squeezing his arms so hard they hurt, the cyborg’s head tipped back onto a messy pillow and a contented little gasp the only sound he can make after a while. “You like squirting all over my cock? _Good.”_

His job is done, Gabe knows, when the playful little grin is gone from Genji's face and instead he's slack-jawed and shaking from it, knows it's time to allow the orgasm he's been holding back for himself to overtake him. Genji is even tighter than before around him, muscles clamping down on him, like he’s drawing him even deeper just to get as much cum in him as possible when Gabe finally shoots off with what he knows is damn near a growl.

“The rumors about your body aren't true…you're just as much there as you ever were.” Genji murmurs as he strokes down the side of Gabe’s face; interestingly enough, over the cheek that's missing skin. “Broken and remade, just like me.”

Gabe scoffs as he rolls off him, softening cock slipping out of his fucked-loose cunt with a wet sound that makes Genji's mouth turn into a cute little “o”.

“I think she did a little better with you.” Gabe snaps as he moves to turn away.

Genji grabs him as he tries to get out of the bed they've fallen into, surprisingly strong. Gabe looks at him with what he knows is bitterness and pity, anger and hurt, and sees something sad deep in his amber eyes, something he can relate to. It's warm, it feels like years ago when Genji was with Overwatch, when he watched over him and Jesse on joint missions and sometimes they would go days with just the three of them before the extraction came. When there was nothing to do except strip and fall into bed and laugh like life hadn't screwed any of them over and fuck like they might die the next day.

“You're still handsome,” Genji says, cheek pressed between Gabe’s shoulder blades as he nuzzles into the warm, sweat-damp skin of his back. His hand is rubbing over Gabe’s belly, his hips, the insides of his thighs and Gabe feels a stirring in his cock again. It’s too soon for it but it’s one that he knows Genji will answer eagerly, greedy, with the same fervor he’s gone about everything else tonight. With a decidedly mischievous edge to his voice that Gabe still thinks is _damn_ cute, he adds “And you still fuck like a god.”

Gabe can deal with that, he thinks, as he falls back into bed.


End file.
